


Agents of SHIELD (Out Of Time) Season 8

by black_norse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Family Reunions, Gen, Man Out of Time, Reunions, SHIELD, SHIELD Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse
Summary: Two years after their first mission, the agents of SHIELD, for the second time, are reunited via a futuristic zoom talk, talking about how their life is going. Everything's fine except some of them discovered something strange that is about to happen.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. 8x01 "Reunion"

It is that time of the year, again, when seven agents meet at the same place, the speakeasy bar, for the second time. It’s been two years since their last mission. But it won’t be the last time they’ll see each other.

Phil Coulson was the first to enter, then Daisy Johnson was next. “Looking good, again.” said Daisy.

“You too.” said Coulson. “I never get old. I think I’m getting used to being like this.”

Yo-yo Rodriguez was next we’ve seen. “Finally, we meet again.” she said.

May comes next, she just nodded her head, waved, smiled at them then sat on the chair, clears her throat like there’s something bothering her.

“Everything okay, May?” said Coulson.

“Sore throat.” said May but in a scratchy voice.

“Have you taken your meds already?” Simmons interrupted the conversation as she and Fitz entered.

May then nodded her head for a yes.

“You should slow down drinking all those milk teas. I always see you posting those on Instagram.” said Fitz.

“Okay, I don’t actually drink that many. Flint does. It’s his favorite drink paired with his favorite food tacos. But yeah, I drank two medium winter melon the other day because I was so tired at work. Oh, so yeah I drank that many.” she laughed.

“Where’s Mack?” asked Coulson.

“Ughh...turtleman is always late.” Yo-yo grinned.

Not so long, Mack entered the room wearing a black coat, as always. “Am I the last one, again?” asked Mack.

“Yes. Yes.” all of the others said.

“So, do you have some big things to talk about? Who’s first?” asked Coulson.

“Actually, I have big big news for all of you.” told Daisy.

“And what is that?” asked Simmons.

“We made a decision, in a few days, we’ll return to Earth.” said Daisy as she smiled. Everyone cheered.

“I think it would be nice if we would take a day off, or a week off, not that bad. I’m going to see you all soon.” she added.

“Oh my god, that’s very good news!! I’m excited to meet you again together with Sousa, we haven’t really seen each other for a long time. Like for real, not this virtual device.” said Simmons. “You know, I think it would be good if you would visit our home in the countryside. We love it there, the field is big and clear, whenever we go there, we run all over the field with Alya.” said Fitz.

“I think all of us needs a day off. Work has been so exhausting lately. I’m sick of seeing the clouds, I want to see land again. You know, I just got a call from our fellow friends and former agents.” said Mack.

“Who are you referring to?” asked Simmons.

“Bobbi and Hunter. Yes, they called me the other day.” answered Mack. “All of them were happy to hear the great news. They said they missed us. They want to see us soon.”

“Oh god, I missed them, wish we could see them soon, it’s been like years since they said goodbye to us.” said Daisy.

“Well, the last time I met Hunter was when he helped me escaped prison and led our way to Enoch who put me in cryochamber to sleep for 90 years but turns out I only stayed there for like one year and Jemma found me. He said Bobbi was doing well that time. To quote him, “Distance is our savior” which is the exact opposite of Jemma and I.” said Fitz.

“Well, May, how are you doing aside all those milk tea dates you’ve talked about earlier?” asked Daisy.

“I’m doing fine too. Having a son is exhausting but he’s fun. He’s doing very good at school. He’s getting straight A’s. And I’m having good work days too lately. I’ve been planning to visit Robin’s family these days. Mrs. Hinton wants to give something to us because we saved their lives in that apocalypse.” told May.

“How about you, Yo-yo? Anything you want to share to us?” asked Daisy.

“I’m doing good. I have a good team here. Everything went well with Piper. She’s really liking that reward Simmons gave to her.” said Simmons.

“Oh no problem. How about you sir?” asked Simmons and looked at Coulson.

“Good okay days. I’ll just turn off if I want to but I’m enjoying my tech life. Had the best ride with Lola ever last week.” told Coulson.

“Would you mind if you let us ride with your Lola, or touch it?” asked Daisy.

“Anytime, but no, don’t you ever touch Lola.” said Coulson.

“I missed all of you, guys. I keep seeing you in my dreams when I sleep.” said Daisy.

Simmons looked at Daisy. “You know? Speaking about dreams. I had a dream from a special person the other night. He still called me Nana. He said he missed me, us. He told me he was having fun being a Rockstar and a secret director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in his timeline. I miss him too. He was always there on my side when we time travelled before I met Fitz again.” said Simmons as he looked at Fitz.

Every one of them smiled of what Simmons told. “Believe me, I miss that dork too.” said Daisy.

“Oh. That man. I missed him so much. He always visited me when we were stuck in the 80s. He helped me get through the grief. He was such a good friend to me. To us. I’ll never forget him.” told Mack.

“We’re gonna see him someday, if we make it alive and if we ever find his father’s family.” said Simmons.

“Since we’re going home in a few days, wouldn’t be bad if we…. reconnect for real, you know? Have a nice brief reunion. We’re not gonna have a mission anyway, it’s just a reunion. Everyone okay with that?” asked Daisy. Everyone agreed to her.

“But where are we going to have this reunion party?” asked Coulson.

“I said earlier. You’re all welcome to visit us in our home in the countryside. I’ll send you all the coordinates later. I’ll tell all of you when we are available.” said Fitz.

Yo-yo inhales deeply. “Okay, I think that’s it.” she said. “See you all in a few days at Fitz’ place. Hasta La Proxima.” she added.

Everyone nodded their heads as they say goodbye. Yo-yo pressed something in her head and disintegrated like a computer screen. She opens her eyes, take off a round device in her head and is shown sitting in her desk.

Back to the bar, May is also about to do the same thing. “Mack, I’ll be sending a few names. And Phil, you should swing by on your travels again. Tell some stories for the newcomers. They’ll love that.” she said while Coulson nodded his head.

We then see May taking off the round device in his head, she’s sitting on the driver seat while Flint is beside her.

“Let’s go.” she said as she stepped on the gas pedal.

Back to the bar, Fitz is also about to do the same thing.

“Well, I should better get going. Alya needs help with her homework.” he said before he pressed something in his head.

“Me too. See you in a few days.” said Simmons before she did the same thing with Fitz.

We now see FitzSimmons in their bedroom. Alya enters and jumps on the bed and lies down between the two of them and they hugged together.

“Mama, papa, can you please help me on my homework?” asked Alya.

“Sure, little monkey.” said Fitz.

Back to the bar, Mack is about do the same thing.

“Be careful out there, both of you, I guess see you in a few days.” said Mack before he pressed something in his head.

We now see Mack in a hellicarrier together with men with black suits.

“Sir, we’re ready for landing.” said the man behind Mack.

He then nodded his head for a yes.

Back to the bar, Daisy and Coulson are the only ones left.

“Take care on your space adventure. Say hi to Sousa for me. See you in a few days. Can’t believe we’re finally meeting once again for real.” said Coulson.

“I’m excited. And I’m gonna tell him about that. I’ll see you around AC.” said Daisy.

Phil Coulson then exits the room and Daisy pressed something in her head.

Now we see her sitting on some furniture with Sousa drinking coffee beside her.

“How are they?” asked Sousa.

“Coulson wants to say hi to you.” she answered.

Sousa puts his cup of coffee in the table.

“We’ll finally meet them again someday.” she added. “

Hey. You have to see this.” Kora baffled as she looks at the two. She points out what she has seen on the outside.

“Here we go Solar System, we’re back.” Daisy smiles.

We now see Coulson walking in the alley with his car keys. He’s headed on his way to his car, Lola. He sits on his car seat and starts the engine before the red color of his car turned black. Then Coulson and his Lola flew away.

We now see a car moving fast in the freeway. It was May driving together with Flint.

“So, what’s new?” Flint asked.

“I talked to them. They seem fine. We are planning for a reunion that’s gonna happen in a few days.” May jabbered.

Flint rejoiced with excitement. “That’s great!! I get to finally meet them again!! Is Mack and Yo-yo coming?”

“Yes. He said he’ll be taking a day-off. Yo-yo is also gonna come. I’m sure they also missed you too.” May assured.

“You seem too excited. Don’t you? I get what you’re feeling. Our visitors might wonder why we’re like this.” She added.

“Aren’t you happy that we’re gonna come visit them? You’ve been talking about it all day along.” Flint said.

“Of course, I am. We’ll come and see how the Hinton family is doing. We’ve seen the last of them since”

“After this, let’s get Tacos, okay?”

“Sure, Taco Boy.” May laughed.

Cut to the next scene, we see the FitzSimmons family. We see Jemma bringing a bowl of lasagna while wearing her potholders as she puts it on the table.

“Let’s eat lunch.” Jemma smiles. She then sits and turns her plate upside down.

“Yayy!! Lasagna!!” Alya exclaimed.

“Your favorite.” Fitz cheered.

“Alya, we have something great to tell you. Should we tell her, Fitz?” Jemma asked.

Fitz then quickly swallows his food after he chewed on it. He then answers. “Sure.”

“Do you wanna ride an airplane, right?”

“Yes, mama!!”

“We will ride an airplane tomorrow.”

“Yaayy!! Where are we going?”

“We’re gonna have a vacation in our holiday home. We’re going back to Texas.”

“Just promise us, you’ll behave on our trip, okay little monkey?”

“Yes papa!!” she yells with excitement. “Mama, I want lemonade.”

“Oh sure, sweetie. Let’s finish our lunch first. How about, I’ll make lemonade and then we’ll watch a movie. Isn’t that fun?” a

“Yes mama!!”

Cut to the next scene, we see Yo-yo riding in a car together with Piper and LMD Davis driving.

“Nice drive, computer.” Yo-yo praised Davis.

“Just a little bit faster. Or else we’re gonna miss our target.” Piper begged.

“Okay, easy peezy.” Davis replied.

“How’s it going on your chat with them?” Piper asked to Yo-yo.

“It was fun. I miss them. We’re planning to have a reunion at Fitz and Simmons place this Saturday.” Yo-yo replied,

“That’s great. I also miss them too. Where are you all gonna have that reunion by the way?” asked Piper.

“He gave me coordinates, it’s on Dallas, Texas. You two want to come? It would be nice if you two could take a day off. I’m sure they would be happy to see you.”

“We would love to but we’re gonna watch a movie this Saturday.” Piper replied.

“We’re gonna watch a horror movie.” Davis said.

“Oohh.. a horror movie. That would be fun. I can’t imagine you getting scared. Maybe your robot parts will fall.” Yo-yo laughed.

“Okay, I’m not a robot robot. I have a life, okay? A robot with life.” Davis snapped.

“A life-model decoy.” Piper said.

We hear a phone ringing. Yo-yo picks up her phone in her pocket and answers it.

“Hello, Mack.” she answered.

“How you doing there, Yo-yo?” asked Mack.

“I’m doing okay turtleman. You?”

“Same to you too. Our hellicarrier has landed in the sea. How are you, Piper, and Davis doing on your mission?”

“We’re on our way following our target.”

“Good. Okay, I’ll see you soon. Okay? Good luck.”

“You too, Mack.” Yo-yo then ends her call.

We cut to the next scene with Mack after his conversation with Yo-yo on the phone. He’s standing on top of the hellicarrier which landed on the lake near the Lighthouse. “Home sweet home.”

We cut to the next scene with Daisy, Sousa, and Kora on the spaceship.

“Uranus. Beautiful isn’t it?” Kora said as she takes a look on what’s in front of her.

“Yep.” Daisy affirmed.

Daisy then sits on the couch beside Sousa with her head leaning on his shoulder and he hugs her.

“I’m happy to be back in our home planet. But I’m gonna miss our space adventures.” Sousa said.

“Don’t worry. We’re only gonna stay awhile there and we’re gonna continue travelling space.” Daisy responded.

“You know what would be nice when we go there?”

“What is that?”

“We book a room for two in a 5- star hotel, stay there, we enjoy a king-size bed.”

“That would be nice, love, but we’ll see with that.”

Then the two kissed after their conversation.

We cut to the next scene on FitzSimmons’ house. Fitz is reading a newspaper on the porch. Jemma comes out of the door. “You packed our things already for tomorrow?” Fitz asked.

“Haven’t finished packing yet.” said Jemma.

Jemma sits on the chair beside Fitz.

“Jemma, about you said earlier when we talked to the team.”

“Yes?”

“I also had dreams about him on my sleep.”

“Really?”

“It’s been a week. Every night starting last week, I see him on my dreams on my sleep. And it’s bothering me.”

“Bothering? You two still didn’t get along on your dream? Did he talk about his life as a director or a band member?”

“No, I keep dreaming on him helping me assemble the parts of my inventions. He’s a little annoying, he keeps asking questions on how is our life today. Another night, another dream about him.”

“He still calls you Bobo, right?”

“Yep. Last night, he appeared on my dream once again. He said there’s something wrong in the quantum realm.”

“Quantum realm? Is that where we went to return on this timeline.”

“Yes. I haven’t heard that word since we went there. Haven’t mentioned it since. I’m sure he’s doing good there.”

“He’s fine. Every time I see some lemons, they remind me of him.”

We cut to the next scene where May and Flint visit the Hinton residence. May rings the doorbell before the door opened.

“Hey Polly!!” said May.

“Thank you for coming. Have a seat inside.” Polly Hinton lets them in and led them to the nearest furniture.

“Long time no see.” said May.

“I just want to thank you for giving this house to us after what happened years ago. You are so nice. I made some tea for you two.” Polly praised. She then goes to the kitchen to get the 2 cups of tea.

“No problem. How’s Robin doing?” asked May.

“She’s doing fine.” Polly replied.

Robin then comes out and smiled as she saw May.

“Mom.” Robin called May.

“Robin!! It’s so good to see you.” the two hugged. “Remember Flint? You saw him in your visions, right?”

Robin nodded her head.

“This is Robin, Flint. She helped us save the world, she told us the future. She saw you on your vision before we changed the timeline.” said May.

“Hi, Robin.” Flint waved.

“How did you get here? You’re not from here.” Robin asked Flint.

“It’s a long story, Robin.” said May.

Robin pondered.

“What’s wrong, Robin?” asked May.

Polly put a tray with 2 cups of tea in the table.

“Tea time.” she said.

“Something’s gonna happen.” said Robin. She raised her eyes.

“Robin?” Polly called. She remembered something. She saw a hanged drawing on the door of their fridge. “I think it has to do with this.” She gave the drawing to May.

The drawing shows a girl stick man and a portal beside her.

“What’s this supposed to mean?” asked May. Everyone is curious and shocked about the drawing. May felt all of their emotions.

“She drew this a year ago. I thought it was nothing. I thought it was just a drawing with no meaning.” Polly told May.

“Does that mean it has something to do with me?” asked May.

Robin quickly gets her crayons and a piece of paper.

“She’s gonna draw again. I wonder what will this mean.” said Polly.

“I hope it’s not gonna be a cracked Earth.” Flint said.

Robin gets orange, red, blue crayons and start drawing and coloring what’s in her mind.

After she finished drawing. Polly gave the drawing to May.

“Do you know what this is?” Polly asked.

“I think I’ve seen this before.” May pondered.

We cut to the next scene where FitzSimmons and their daughter are in the airport.

“How’s the ride, little monkey?” Fitz asked.

“It was fun. Can we ride another airplane?” Alya asked.

“Yes, we will ride an airplane when we go home.” said Jemma. “Aren’t you guys hungry?”

“Oh. I’m so hungry. Where should we eat?” Fitz asked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make you your favorite sandwich when we get on our holiday home.” Jemma smiled.

“Sandwich? Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint of homemade pesto aioli?”

“Of course.”

We hear a phone ringing. It’s Jemma’s. She picks up her phone and answers it.

“Hello? Why are you calling?” Jemma answered.

“Who called?” Fitz asked.

“Oh. It’s May, Fitz.”

“Say hi to her for me.”

“Fitz wants to say hi. So, what made you call? Important? What?”

While Jemma is talking on the phone, Fitz and Alya are having a father-daughter talk. He carries her.

“Papa?”

“Yes?”

“Can we ride a horse later?”

“Sure.”

“Fitz?” Jemma called. She

“Yes, Jemma?” Fitz answered. “What’s wrong? Did May say something?”

“You have to take a look at this.” Jemma shows her phone to Fitz displaying a drawing with orange, red, blue, yellow, and green shades and a stickman.

“It can’t be….”

**The screen turns black and it shows a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo and Coulson saying “We’ll return in a moment.”**

*pretend that there is a commercial*

It was a very hot sunny day, elsewhere in a wide field with a farm and a road on the middle of it. Everything seemed normal. Birds are chirping. Cows are mooing. Hens are cheeping. Then, something strange appeared. We see a man pushed from a white flash that immediately disappeared. We didn’t see the face yet. The man is wearing Nike shoes, with blood stain on it.

“Where am I?” the man asked himself.

The man continues walking but cannot do it properly.

“Hello?” The man is wearing a yellow and purple striped sweater and it is full of blood stains.

“Ouch.” he panted as he feels the pain on his wound on his left abdomen. Finally, we see his worried and lost face. A very familiar face…and he looks and sounds like… Deke Shaw, but it’s hard to tell with his bloody face.


	2. 8x02: "Unknown"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is encountering multiple anomalies in the country. FitzSimmons found an unexpected person to show up.

It was very hot sunny day. The Fitzsimmons family went out from a yellow cab they finally arrived in their country holiday home. 

“Mama.” Alya called.

“Yes, Alya?” Jemma responded.

“I’m sleepy.”

“Well, you must be so tired on our long trip. Papa will carry you to your room, okay?”

“Come here, little monkey.” Fitz chortled as he extended her arms for Alya to hug him and carry her. Fitz pats Alya’s head as she falls asleep on his shoulder and he brings her to the stairs.

Jemma looks at her phone which shows drawings that May sent to her. 

“Why is that still bothering you?” Fitz asked.

“These drawings are from Robin.” Jemma responded.

“Robin? I think I know her. She and her mom together with Enoch helped Hunter and I to meet you in the future, well before I woke up one year later. Did you and Robin meet after my other version went back with you in the present?”

“Yes, she helped us see the future with her visions. All of them came true, except the cracked Earth drawing. We saved the world and the other version of you died. That’s why you didn’t remember her. We met one year after that.”

“Oh. At least I’m here. I’m not dead. I’m very alive. So, we should ignore that.”

“No, Fitz. I think this has to mean something. Most of her visions are true. So maybe there’s something really happening that’s why she drew this.”

“There’s no way that’s the quantum realm. We already went there. We closed and destroyed the passage through there.”

“This is what I saw when we went into the quantum realm. It has the same colors with the drawing.”

“Jemma, we already retired. We will not ever deal with some anomalies out there. I’m done. What we done long ago is enough. We saved the team. We had Alya. Whatever this is, let’s not deal about this today. Okay? I’m very hungry.”

Jemma sighed. “Okay, fine. I’ll make you your favorite sandwich.” She responded.

“That’s better.” Fitz smiled.

Jemma stands up and walks towards the kitchen cupboard. She opens it and sees it’s empty.

“Oopsie. Fitz, we don’t have anything here. Can I use our car? I’ll buy some ingredients.” she said.

“I’ll drive, Jemma.” Fitz responded.

“No, you stay here. You’re so tired, your eyes are tired. You need to sleep.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“No, I’ll drive.”

“Okay, fine. Car keys are on the left drawer.” Fitz responded as he pointed the drawers in the kitchen counters.

“Poor you. You must be so hungry. The nearest shop is a half mile away. I’ll be fast.” 

“Don’t worry about me. I won’t be mad.”

Jemma kisses Fitz on his forehead for goodbye and she goes out bringing her car keys. 

We cut to the next scene, Coulson goes inside a coffee shop and walks towards the cashier.

“Good morning, sir. May I take your order?” a male cashier wearing a green apron, a black cap and round glasses asked.

“I would like a Raspberry Cheesecake Frappuccino and a chocolate-glazed donut, please.” Coulson responded.

“Your name, sir?” the cashier is holding a cup and a marker.

“Phil Coulson.”

“Okay, Mr. Coulson. Raspberry Cheesecake Frappuccino and a chocolate-glazed donut coming in a few minutes. We’ll call your name later.”

Coulson finds an empty table and sits there.

_ Two minutes later… _

“One Raspberry Cheesecake Frappuccino and a chocolate-glazed donut for Mr. Coulson!!” 

Coulson walks towards the counter to get his order. He thanked the cashier, holds the tray, brings it while returning to his table.

“It’s a nice day for you, Phil.” he talked to himself.

He is seated in front of a glass window. While drinking his drink, he looks at the tall buildings, many trees at the side of the street, not too may cars that can cause a traffic, just like a normal day.

Everything seemed fine. Until a small matter growing into a normal-sized man wearing a black outfit and a cape appeared with a white flash beside him appeared in front of the eyes of Coulson.

“Holy cow, not this again.” Coulson was shocked on what he saw.

We cut to the next scene with Mack in the lighthouse. He is looking on a big screen displaying the U.S.A. map that shows two blinking red dots with his hand touching his chin. He scratches his head.

“Another anomaly?” Mack asked.

“Yes, sir.” said the guy sitting in front of him also looking at the screen wearing headphones.

“How many new anomalies are detected?”

“Two, sir.”

“Give me the locations.”

“The first one is from an empty field on Texas twenty minutes ago. This new one is from 1019-999 6 th Ave, New York City, near a coffee shop.”

“I’ll tell Yo-yo to go to that location.”

He picks up his walkie talkie phone inside his pocket.

“We have a new target.” he talks on the phone.

We go back to the scene with Coulson. He’s still eating his donut and is still looking on that man that appeared out of nowhere. People outside are also looking at that strange man.

“Oh no. Something’s about to happen.” Coulson talked to himself.

And he’s right. Something is really going to happen. The man out of nowhere starts shooting with his laser gun. People outside were scared so they began to run.

Phil Coulson goes out on the shop bringing his briefcase to face this man. He takes his gun and points it at him.

“I’m not here to hurt you. Just tell me who you are and why are you hurting these people.” Coulson said to the man.

“Who are you?” the strange man asked him.

“I’m Phil Coulson, from S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

The strange man enlarged her eyes.

“Phil Coulson. Aha!!” he laughs and points her finger to him.

Coulson just stayed calm and quiet.

“I know you.” the strange man continues to laugh and still pointed his finger to Coulson.

“You know me?” Coulson pondered.

“Oww” the strange man collapsed and lost consciousness after a gunshot sound is heard. It sounds like it’s from an I.C.E.R.

It was Piper shooting at the back of the strange man.

“Nice to see you, sir.” said Piper to Coulson.

“Piper.” Coulson called.

Piper picks up her walkie talkie phone. “Yo-yo, we got the target.”

We cut to the next scene. Jemma comes out from a store full bringing grocery bags and walks towards her car. She opens the car door and put down the grocery bags first beside the driver seat before she entered.

“It’s so hot in here.” she said to himself. She gets his handkerchief and wipes it in her sweaty forehead and her neck. She presses the buttons on her car door to open all the car windows and turned on the car air-conditioner. “Now that’s better.”

She drives away from the store and makes her way on the road. We see a sign saying “Thank you for visiting Weatherford.” While the car is moving straight on the road.

It is a quiet drive. She begins to hum a song.

“Hmm...hmm…hmm…oh I forgot the tune.” she said.

She looks at the car stereo and decided to turn on the radio. All she hears is radio wave noise. “How come there’s no working radio station in this place.” she grumbled. She puts her eyes on the car stereo to adjust and tune the radio. She finally found a working radio channel. All of the time spent on tuning on the radio that she didn’t look on the road while driving so when she starts to focus on the road, she just saw a man in front of her. She quickly stepped on the brake pedal but it’s too late, the man in front of her just got his head hit on the hood of the car and lies down on the road. A loud bump sound was heard.

“Oh god!! No. I hit a man.” she mumbled. She quickly gets out of the car to help the man she hit. 

The man was touching his forehead. “Ouch….” the man panted.

“Oh my god!! I’m so sorry sir…” she stopped speaking when he recognizes the face of the man. 

Both of them look at each other like they knew already.

“Nana?”

“Deke? Is that you? You’re wounded.”

The man loses his consciousness.

Cut to the next scene where Fitz was asleep on the couch. He opened his eyes when he heard a loud voice.

“Fitz!!”

What he heard was Jemma’s voice. He saw her run towards him.

“Jemma, what’s wrong? What the bloody hell!! Why are there blood in your hands?!!”

“It’s Deke, he’s wounded!!”

“Deke? How the..”

“We have no time!! He’s bleeding. Help me carry his body here.z”

They quickly run into the car, opened the middle seat door.

“You carry the feet and I’ll carry his shoulders. Okay?!!” Fitz said panickily.

Both of them carried Deke and bring him into the house.

“Put him in the couch” said Fitz.

“No, let’s put him in our bed, we need bigger space for us to patch him up. Alya is sleeping on her bed. We can’t get him to the hospital. The nearest hospital is 2 miles away. He’s losing a lot of blood.” said Jemma.

They went quickly into their bedroom and put him in the bed.

“He is heavy.” Fitz complained.

“You stay here, I’ll get the first aid kit and the sewing kit.” Jemma walks fast into the drawer to get them.

Cut to the next scene in the lighthouse. Mack witnesses the arrive of Yo-yo, Piper, Davis, and Coulson together with the strange man they captured in New York. The man is cuffed.

“Good to see you, Yo-yo.” Mack and Yo-yo hugged tight.

“I sent you the photo of the man. Did you get some information about him? About his whereabouts, something?” asked Yo-yo.

“Unknown. I wonder where this man is from. Lock him in the cell.” Mack pondered.

“This man came out of nowhere, I just saw him appeared with a white flash, and he was tiny at first then he grew into that size.” Coulson explained.

“That’s strange. We also had the same experience when we encountered Sarge’s team 2 years ago.” said Mack.

“Sarge?” asked Coulson.

“Sarge, other name of Pachakutik. They didn’t program you to know that information?”

“Oh.. now I remember. So Pachakutik. My look-a-like.”

“Yep.”

A faint radio signal was heard. Mack went quickly into the office where the agents monitor signals.

“Redirect our transceivers. Get a lock on that signal.” Mack alerted the agents. The computer is beeping and a voice is heard.

“Lighthouse Control, this is Zephyr Three. Requesting permission to land.” 

“Daisy.” Mack smiled when he heard the voice.

Mack went to the unloading bay and witness the arrival of Daisy, Sousa, Kora, and the other agents.

He then hugged Daisy. “I miss you, Tremors!!”

“You too, director.” Daisy responded.

“Good to see you, Sousa and Kora.” he greeted as he saw the two.

“Good to see you too, sir.” Sousa responded. Kora nodded her head and smiled.

“How are things going on with you and Sousa?” Mack asked Daisy.

“We’re doing really good.” Daisy smiled.

“So, are you engaged already?” Mack mocked.

“Chill. We’re not here to get married, we’re here for a reunion. It’s too early for us to get married.” Daisy laughed. “You know? I missed you all. I missed the team. I missed us doing a mission together.” she added.

“Actually, we captured someone.”

“Who?”

“We captured a strange man from New York. Fortunately, the team arrived quickly there. Coulson was there.”

“Well, that’s strange.”

Yo-yo sees Daisy and hugged each other.

“Daisy, I finally touched you for the first time in a long time.” 

“I missed you, Yo-yo.” Daisy smiled.

“You, too. How’s space?” Yo-yo asked.

“It was fun. But I’m sick of space, I’m glad to be back in this planet.” Daisy laughed. “See you later. Gotta put our things.” she added. She walked away.

Yo-yo approaches Mack.

“Mack, we had the location of the first anomaly.”

“Really? Where?”

“Remember the coordinates Fitz sent to us?”

“The coordinates of their house in Texas.”

“Yes, they’re the same location.”

“Oh, no. We gotta call FitzSimmons. Quick. Maybe they’re under attack!!”

Cut to the next scene in FitzSimmons’ house in Texas.

“How is he?” Fitz asked.

“He’s safe. He’s asleep. I put your clean white shirt and apply it on him.” Jemma responded. She held a basin of water filled with blood with a towel on it.

“Are you sure that man we saved is Deke?” Fitz asked.

“Yes. I am so sure. He called me Nana.” Jemma responded. “And I found this on his pocket.” she showed him a mixtape that says ‘Deke Squad Mix Vol. 3’.

“This is strange. How did he get back in this timeline?” Fitz pondered.

“I don’t know. I just hit him with the car and didn’t know it was him…” Jemma responded. She stopped talking like she figures out something. “Remember the drawings May sent us?”

“Yeah?” Fitz responded.

“Maybe that was him. Maybe he’s the stickman in the drawing. He got into the quantum realm.” 

“If this is about the quantum realm...ughh…we’re done with that. We already destroyed the passage through the quantum realm. I don’t wanna deal with this anymore.”

“Fitz, this is an unusual occurrence. We need to know how he get in here.”

“That’s why we had a dream about him the other nights? Maybe that’s the sign that we’ll see him again.” Flint puts his hand on his chin.

“That could be. After all, I thought these dreams aren’t just dreams.” Jemma responded.

We hear a phone ringing. It’s from Jemma’s. She picks up the phone in the table.

“Hello? Yo-yo, good to hear you.” Jemma answered.

“Jemma. Are you okay?” Yo-yo asked in a worried face.

“Yes, what’s wrong? Why is your voice like that?” Jemma asked.

“Did someone try to attack you?” Yo-yo asked.

“No, why?”

“We detected a strange anomaly in your location. Did you see something strange?”

“No. But you got to believe what we just saw.”

“What did you just see?”

“Deke.”

“Deke? I though he was left in the timeline we altered.”

“I know. This is strange. He had a stab wound. I met him when I accidentally hit him with my car. Now, he’s safe, we patched him up. He’s resting. Maybe he’s the anomaly you detected. We still can’t figure out how he got sent in this timeline.”

“We detected him 80 minutes ago. I’ll tell Mack about this. We’ll get there soon.”

“Okay. Thank you for calling.” Jemma ends her call and puts her phone down on the table.

Next scene is when Yo-yo is about to tell what Jemma told her. She interrupts Mack and Daisy talking.

“Mack, you won’t believe this.” said Yo-yo. Mack and Daisy looks at her confused face.

“What’s wrong?” Mack asked.

“The first anomaly we detected in FitzSimmons’ place.” 

“Who is it? Are FitzSimmons safe? Were they attacked?” Mack asked.

“No, they’re safe. But you won’t believe who it is.” Yo-yo responded.

“Who?” Mack asked.

“It’s Deke.” Yo-yo responded.

Daisy gives Yo-yo a shocked face.

“Deke? You mean, our Deke??” Daisy asked.

“You mean the Deke we left in that messed up timeline?” Mack asked.

“Yes!! Deke. Deke Shaw. There’s no other person we met whose name is Deke.” Yo-yo responded.

“Yeah, I know. But this is strange. Why is he here in our timeline? This can’t be real.” Mack was puzzled.

“I mean it’s great, he’s back. But this is unreal… are you sure this isn’t a made-up story or something?” asked Daisy.

“No, I’m telling the truth!! I talked to Jemma earlier about this.” Yo-yo convinced the two.

“Well, we’re not having a mission. We’re going there tomorrow and we’ll find out more about that.” said Mack.

“I’ll tell Sousa about this.” said Daisy.

…

We cut to the next scene. May is teaching a class. She is standing in front of the students. There is a whiteboard at the back of her that says “How to deal with our everyday emotions?”.

“Okay, so the bell rung already. It’s time for us to go. The sun is setting. I can feel it on my nerves that you already wanna go home.” May laughed.

“Goodbye, Professor May.” the class greeted goodbye to her, before all of the students slowly walked out from the room. 

We hear May’s phone ringing. She picks up at the phone.

“Hello? Oh Jemma. Did you and Fitz talk about the drawings I sent earlier?” asked May.

“Yes, it’s familiar. Me and Fitz have a theory that it might be the place we saw when we returned to this timeline. The quantum realm.” Jemma responded.

“That’s why it looks familiar.” May was relieved. 

“Yes, but we weren’t sure about that until something strange happened.”

“What happened?” asked May.

“Remember when Deke volunteered to stay in 1983 in the timeline we messed up?”

“Yeah. I remember that.”

“Then we travelled to the place that we seen on the drawings, right?”

“Yep.”

“After we arrived on our home in Texas, I saw Deke again.”

“Wow that’s ni…wait what?”

“Yes, it’s really him.”

“Jemma, maybe you just saw a man that looks like him. We see many faces that we thought we knew but mistaken identity. If I can feel anything, I would be confused right now.”

“But it is really him. He called me Nana.”

“Are you joking?”

“No, Melinda. It’s really him.”

“Jemma, do you know how crazy this sounds?” 

“Yes, but I also discovered something in his pocket. It’s a mixtape that has note called Deke Squad Mix Vol. 3”

“Deke Squad? That’s the name of his band. He told me about that when we were with him and Mack for 27 days. It’s really him. So, are you saying that he also crossed this timeline the same way we did?”

“Maybe. That’s what I think. The drawing says it all. It looks like the quantum realm.”

“I gotta say, I miss him a bit. How is he? Does he talk too much or what?”

“May, he’s badly hurt. I hit him with my car. He lost his consciousness. He also had a stab wound on his left abdomen. Maybe someone attacked him before he went here. He’s safe now. He’s asleep on our bed.”

“That’s good to hear. He must be happy to see you again when he wakes up and I can feel it when we go there tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah. Tomorrow is Saturday. So excited for our reunion party. The team will finally meet together again. Fitz and I bought some drinks for us tomorrow. And I gotta go. See you tomorrow. Bye, May.”

“Bye, Jemma.”

May put her phone down in the table. She takes a deep breath and blinks her eyes two times. She realizes she’s the only one in her classroom and she doesn’t feel anything. She should be happy or worried about what she heard from Jemma but no, she still doesn’t feel anything. Even from a phone call. Later on, she felt some happiness so she smiled. It was Flint coming to her. 

“Hey, how’s class?” May asked.

“It’s great.” Flint responded.

“I have something great to tell you.” May bubbled.

“Well, you must say it right now. You’ve been smiling since I saw you today.” Flint laughed.

“No, that’s just you.” May also laughed.

“Oh. I forgot, the powers.” Flint said. He gives May a fake angry face. “Now how do you feel?”

“I feel some fake feelings here. So, you gotta stop that.” May mocked.

“Busted.” Flint scratches his head. “So, what are you gonna tell me?” Flint asked.

“I’ll talked about it later when we go to the car, okay?”

“Sure.” Flint responded.

Cut to the scene in FitzSimmons’ house. Fitz checks on Alya. 

“Papa.” Alya smiles as she sees her father.

“Oh, you’re awake!!” Fitz cheered. “Mama cooked your favorite food, fried chicken!!” he added.

“Yay!!” Alya exclaimed.

Alya walks towards Fitz and they walked down together on the stairs. He puts Alya in the couch and turns on the TV so that Alya can watch cartoons.

Meanwhile, on FitzSimmons’ bedroom, Jemma is looking through the window, watching the sunset. She turns back and checks up on Deke still sleeping on their bed. She sits beside him and watches him sleeping. Then Fitz comes in to also check up on him. “How’s he doing?” he asked.

“He’s still asleep.” Jemma responded. 

“I still don’t have an idea how he got here. We destroyed the device already long time ago.” said Fitz.

“Me too. Poor guy, isn’t he?” Jemma grieved.

“Yep. He looks pale.” Fitz fretted.

“How’s our baby doing?” Jemma asked.

“She’s watching cartoons.” Fitz responded.

Not so long, the two noticed some movements in his fingers. 

“Fitz. Look.” Jemma pointed at the fingers.

“He’s awake.” said Fitz.

Deke opens his eyes and moans in pain.

“Deke. Good, you’re awake. We missed you.” said Jemma.

“Deke?” Deke asked.

“Deke. That’s your name, right?” Fitz mocked. 

“Fitz.” Jemma gives Fitz an annoyed face.

“Deke? Who’s Deke? Who are you? Why am I here?”

Fitz and Simmons are confused.

“You didn’t change. You’re still making us laugh.” Jemma pretends to be fine but yeah, she’s totally confused as hell.

“Not a good joke, Deke.” Fitz scoffed and is in denial.

Deke sighed. “No, I’m serious really. Who are you?”

“What the bloody hell is happening…” 

That leaves Fitz and Simmons shocked and confused about what’s happening.

**The screen turns black and it shows a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo and Coulson saying “We’ll return in a moment.”**

*pretend that there is a commercial*

_ Three Points, Arizona, U.S.A. _

Elsewhere, in an office, a man in his 40’s, wearing a black suit, is sitting on his desk. His assistant is sitting in front of him.

“Reed, bring the trespassers here in my office, please.” the man said with a swedish accent.

“Yes, boss.” Reed agreed and opened the door to tell the guards to bring what the man said. “Hey, goons, come here!!” he shouted.

We see two guards bringing two handcuffed persons with familiar faces… Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter.

“Tell me your names.” the man in black said.

“I am Amadeus Ravenclaw Gryffindor.” Hunter responded with his fake name.

“And I’m his wife, Bob…Bobbsie Gryffindor.” Bobbi also did the same but nearly slipped. 

“We’re very sorry, Mr…” Hunter was interrupted.

“Van der waal. Call me Mr. Van der waal.” The man said. “Now tell me, what are you doing in my property?” he asked.

“Well, Mr. Van der waal. We’re picking some mushrooms because we’ll make mushroom soup.” Hunter responded.

“Yes, that’s true. We heard a rumour that in this place, many mushrooms grow.” Bobbi just went with it. She even smiled like nothing’s wrong.

Mr. Van der waal laughed.

“Nice excuse.” he said.

Hunter looks annoyed.

“It’s true Mr. Van der waal. We’re just picking some mushrooms, now please let us out here.” Hunter begged.

“Okay, English. If you two want us to let you go free wherever you want, but in exchange, you’ve got some important work to do.” Van der waal threatened them.

“Okay, okay, we’ll do that work. So, what is that?” Bobbi asked.

Mr. Van der waal shows a picture to them. “You should find this man and bring him to me, alive. You have to do that job in one week. If you fail your task, we will find you, we will kill you. We put trackers inside your body while you’re unconscious earlier.” he said. The two looked at their body parts to find some trackers and saw nothing.

“You cannot escape.” Van der waal points his finger to his head and acts like it’s a gun. “You’ll be like this.” He imitated the sound of a gunshot. “I’ll send you the coordinates where to find him. The tracker shows he’s in Texas.” he added.

The two of them take a look at the given photo. “Okay, we won’t disappoint you sir. Capiche!!” Hunter smiled at him while Bobbi gave him a worried look.

“Wait, you haven’t given us the name.” Bobbi complained.

Van der waal clears his throat “Oh, his name is Deke Shaw. He’s a liability.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 8x03: "Do(n't) I Know You?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is having their reunion in FitzSimmons' house, little did they know that their reunion will be very crazy.

_ Three Points, Arizona, U.S.A. _

This scene happens right after the 8x02 stinger.

It was night time. Bobbi and Hunter are walking away from the warehouse where they were locked in.

**Hunter:** “How long are we asleep in that cell?” 

**Bobbi:** “I don’t know, we went there when it was noon, right?” 

**Hunter:** “Hmm…yeah, and I don’t remember what happened after they did something to us.” 

**Bobbi:** “So, while we were asleep, they did a surgery on us?” 

**Hunter:** “And they put trackers on our bodies. I don’t even feel pain right now…” 

Hunter stopped talking as he saw something on his wrist. It’s a red glowing dot. 

**Hunter:** “Bloody hell.” 

Bobbi also looked at her wrist and saw the same thing. 

**Bobbi:** “Oh, damn it. Maybe this is the tracker he told us about.”

**Hunter:** “He’s really serious huh. We gotta find this man in one week.” 

**Bobbi:** “Maybe we’ll capture him in just one day. Dallas is just 13 hours away from here.”

**Hunter:** “Well, maybe we shouldn’t do this right now. We have one week. We can do this in less than a day.”

**Bobbi:** “This is your fault, Hunter. If it weren’t for your mushroom cravings then we shouldn’t have these trackers they put on us.” 

**Hunter:** “We just came here to steal more weapons.”

**Bobbi:** “And look what just happened. They opened our wrist and put some tracking device here. I want this thing to be removed right now. I feel a burning sensation in this area. We didn’t come here just to have these microchips attached inside our body!! How did they even get this inside here? I don’t even see a stitch here.”

**Hunter:** “Then let’s get this man, let’s start driving right now.”

**Bobbi:** “We better be. But I need sleep.”

**Hunter:** “Bobbi, we just woke up from a 6-hour nap surgery or whatever that is.”

Bobbi and Hunter stopped walking.

**Bobbi:** “Where’s our car?”

**Hunter:** “We just parked it here.”

**Bobbi:** “Then why isn’t it here?”

The two turn at the back to realize that they went on the wrong side.

**Bobbi:** “Ughh…Hunter!! We parked on the other side of the warehouse.” 

**Hunter:** “Oh..right. Sorry.”

They start walking on the opposite side.

We cut to the next scene where Fitz and Simmons found out that Deke doesn’t remember anything.

**Fitz:** “You hit him with the car, right?”

Jemma feels guilty.

**Jemma:** “Oh my god. I did this. I’m so sorry.”

She said that in a cracked voice.

**Fitz:** “That was just an accident, it wasn’t your fault.”

Deke still confused and still don’t have an idea why he’s in a bed.

**Deke:** “You hit me with your car?”

**Jemma:** “Yes, it’s me. I’m so sorry.”

Fitz comforts Jemma.

**Fitz:** “It’s not your fault.”

**Deke:** “I didn’t even remember getting hit by a car. How did I get in here?”

**Jemma:** “You lost consciousness after I hit you. You had also a severe wound in your abdomen so we stitched the big cut and patched it up.”

**Deke:** “I feel better now. You saved my life.”

Deke pats Jemma’s shoulder and looks at Fitz. He puts his feet down on the floor and tries to stand but couldn’t do it properly. He sits back at the bed again.

**Deke:** “Ouch.”

He touches his wounded area. Fitz stopped him.

**Fitz:** “Don’t move. You couldn’t stand properly. I’ll get a cane, okay?”

**Deke:** “No, it’s okay. I can stand.”

**Fitz:** “I said don’t move. You aren’t fully healed yet. Don’t be hard headed!!”

We cut to the next scene. Bobbi and Hunter finally found their car. They opened the back door to check the weapons. Bobbi gets her battle staves while Hunter gets his gun. Hunter then opened the door in the driver seat and Bobbi goes into the passenger seat. Hunter starts the car.

**Bobbi:** “So we have one week. We don’t need to rush.”

**Hunter:** “But you said it to me. We need to finish this job right now so we can get these chips removed on our wrist.”

**Bobbi:** “I mean, we could do this tomorrow, a day later, or two. Maybe we could stay in a motel and just chill for a while. We’re holding guns for like days, or weeks. We need to rest.”

**Hunter:** “Okay, fine. Love.”

Bobbi touches her wrist.

**Bobbi:** “Though I couldn’t handle this chip here. It’s overheating. It’s annoying. I can’t even look straight while this thing is bothering me. Maybe we should find this man right now.”

**Hunter:** “I’ll drive fast so that we can get there early.”

We cut to the next scene. We’re back in FitzSimmons’ house. In the bedroom, Jemma is sitting on a chair beside Deke’s bed.

**Deke:** “So you know anything about me? You said my name again, what was that again?”

**Jemma:** “Yes, your name is Deke Shaw.”

**Deke:** “Deke...Shaw? That’s a nice name. What’s your name, miss?” 

**Jemma:** “I’m Jemma Simmons. That man you saw earlier, that’s Leo Fitz, my husband. It’s weird to hear you calling me ‘miss’.”

**Deke:** “Hmm… what else do you know about me?”

**Jemma:** “Uhmm…you’re our grandson.”

Deke chuckles.

**Deke:** “Grandson? Pfftt…why do you look so young? The man who were with you earlier, is he my grandpa? 

**Jemma:** “Look, this may be hard to process but this is all true. And yes, he’s your grandpa. He’s name is Fitz. We met in the future in another timeline, you were there. We met you, you help us bring us back to the present, and you were also brought there too.”

**Deke:** “Timeline? So, are you saying that I’m a time traveler?”

Jemma nods her head.

**Jemma:** “Yes, and I am also, we are with a team. Years ago, we time travelled again but back in time. We messed up the timeline so we made another timeline. It was impossible for us to return to the original timeline so you stayed in that time period to make sure we activated that machine that let us return to the original timeline. You were left in that timeline, not sure how long you stayed there. Your hair is still spiky, your face is still the same, you’re wearing 80s clothes when I met you earlier.”

Deke still has his confused face.

**Deke:** “Wow, that’s a long story. Though I still don’t remember all of them. Mind if you say some more, please.”

**Jemma:** “There was a time where something happened to Fitz. He was so tired so he’s gone crazy. It was hard for me to see him like that. I was sitting on the hallway and you came. You comforted me, you said everything’s gonna be okay, we’ll get through this. You said some things that proved that you are our grandson, you even know this line that I keep saying.”

**Deke:** “What is that?”

**Jemma:** “The steps you take don't have to be big…”

**Deke:** “…they just need to take you in the right direction. Wait, how did I know that?”

The both of them were shocked.

**Jemma:** “You remember that?”

**Deke:** “I don’t know, maybe I heard that before, so I just go with it. But I don’t remember where that come from. So, it’s from you?”

**Jemma:** “You remember that but you didn’t remember us? You didn’t completely lose your memory.”

We cut to the next scene. In the training room in the Lighthouse, Daisy and Kora are sparring.

**Daisy:** *punches* “You know, I miss doing this.”

**Kora:** *punches* “You always do this before?”

**Daisy:** “Yeah, a lot.”

Kora pins Daisy down, Daisy lies on the floor.

**Daisy:** “Nice fight.”

Kora gives hand to Daisy for her to stand up.

Sousa comes in.

**Sousa:** “Hey.”

**Daisy:** “Hey.”

**Kora:** “I’m gonna head out and give you two some space, okay?”

**Daisy:** “Sure.”

Kora went out.

**Daisy:** “You wanna fight with me?”

**Sousa:** “No, I’m tired.”

Sousa is smiling, Daisy is wondering.

**Daisy:** “Why that smile? Something bothering you?”

**Sousa:** “No, it’s just...”

Daisy gave Sousa a look on her face where it looks like she figured out what’s really happening and she’s laughing.

**Daisy:** “Don’t tell me, you ate the alien puffies again?”

Sousa raised his eyebrows.

**Sousa:** “Oh no, I didn’t!! And I’m not taking those anymore, I remember when I thought I was flying in our spaceship but it is just me swimming on the floor.”

The both of them laughed reminiscing that embarrassing moment.

**Daisy:** “I remember that!! I even caught it on video tape.”

Sousa is annoyed

**Sousa:** “Daisy, what? No, erase that on the tape.”

**Daisy:** “Oh, I forgot, I copied the file on my phone.”

Sousa reaches Daisy’s pocket.

**Daisy:** “Uh oh…no, you cannot do that.”

**Sousa:** “Daisy…”

At the door frame, Mack and Coulson watched the two lovebirds laughing at each other.

**Coulson:** “They look very happy each other.”

**Mack:** “It’s good to see her happy like that. She deserves that man.”

**Coulson:** “Never in my life expected that one day, we’ll meet one of the men I idolized and found out that he’s into our Daisy.”

**Mack:** “Hmm…”

The two of them smiled. Coulson looks at Mack.

**Coulson:** “Did you get any information on our prisoner?”

**Mack:** “I’ll talk to him soon.”

**Coulson:** “When we met outside the coffee shop, he asked my name, I gave it, and he said he knew me.”

**Mack:** “Well, that’s strange.”

We cut to the next scene. At the back of FitzSimmons’ house Fitz walks with Deke, holding a cane to help him walk properly, outside and leads him to a chair.

**Fitz:** “Come, sit here.”

Deke sits on the chair.

**Deke:** “Thanks. Where would you sit?”

**Fitz:** “We’ll sit here on the ground. You cannot sit here with us because you’re hurt and you need a good seat. You stay here, I’ll be back. I’ll get some stuffs first. Okay?”

**Deke:** “Okay.”

Fitz goes back at the house and brings a big box when he went out again. Jemma is bringing three coke cans. Fitz opens the box gets all the stuffs from there. They are telescope parts. Fitz assembling the parts. Jemma helps Fitz. Deke is watching them.

**Jemma:** “Fitz, are you sure we got this right? It seems like there’s something wrong in the placement parts.”

**Fitz:** “I’m sure, that’s all we got.”

**Jemma:** “I think there’s something missing.”

**Fitz: “** It’s been a year since we used this telescope.”

**Deke:** “You forgot the finderscope.”

The two looked at him. Fitz checks in the box to see if there is a part left. Fitz found the finderscope.

**Fitz:** “Thanks.”

**Deke:** “No problem.”

Fitz looks at him weirdly for a second. After they finished assembling the telescope, Fitz was the first to use it. Jemma sits down on the ground, at the right side of Deke’s chair. Jemma gives him coke.

**Jemma:** “Coke?”

**Deke:** “Thanks.”

The both of them opened the can.

**Jemma:** “I told Fitz about what you said earlier so we brought you here to bring back some memories of yours. I know you can get through this. You have a big brain like him *looks at Fitz*.”

**Deke:** “I’ll try.”

**Jemma:** “Also, this would be a nice bonding with our *raises two fingers in both hands*  ✌ ️ ✌ ️ grandson.”

**Deke:** “You know, I still find this grandparents thing weird. But I’ll buy it. Maybe I also forgot that.”

Jemma smiles.

**Jemma:** “I’m glad that we met each other after a long time. If I was careful in driving the car earlier, you wouldn’t be like this. Let me feel sorry.”

Jemma pats Deke’s arm.

**Fitz:** “Okay, there it is!! Theta Serpentis”

Fitz cheered while still looking at the telescope. Jemma stands and checks the telescope while Fitz takes a seat on the ground.

**Jemma:** “Let me see!! Wow, it’s Alya.”

**Deke:** “Alya? That name is familiar.”

Fitz replied.

**Fitz:** “It’s one of the two components that make up the constellation Theta Serpentis.”

Jemma looks way from the telescope.

**Jemma:** “That’s where we got the name of our daughter.”

**Deke:** “Wait, you already had a daughter?” *amazed*

**Jemma:** “Oh, we forgot to tell you. I already told her about you already.”

**Deke:** “That mean my mother is born already?”

Jemma chuckled.

**Jemma:** “Yes… your mother.”

We cut to the next scene in the Lighthouse. Mack talks to the prisoner.

**Mack:** “Why did you know Phil Coulson?”

**Strange Man:** “Because I asked his name.”

**Mack:** “So you don’t know him? What do you know about us?”

**Strange Man:** “I don’t know.”

**Mack:** “Coulson said you just appeared out of nowhere. Tell me what happened. Who sent you here? Why? Who are you?”

**Strange Man:** “My name is Pokitel. I was sent here in your world to capture someone, something, that doesn’t belong here. We just found out that our most wanted man wasn’t sent in his true world.”

Mack’s confused of what he’s saying.

**Mack:** “This world? Are you from another planet?”

**Pokitel:** “No…I went from another tick tock *imitates the clock*”

**Mack:** “Why are you attacking people?”

**Pokitel:** “Because your world is a joke. Only one world needs to exist.”

Pokitel laughs.

Mack slams the table.

Pokitel stops laughing. Mack goes out. He talks to Coulson.

**Coulson:** “You had information?”

**Mack:** “His name is Pokitel. He said he’s from another world, he’s sent here to find their most wanted man who doesn’t belong to this world.”

**Coulson:** “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mack thinks deeply.

**Mack:** “There were two anomalies that appeared this day. The first one was Deke, who appeared twenty minutes earlier than the second anomaly, that man there.”

**Coulson:** “Wait… what if that Pokitel man was sent here to find Deke?”

Cut to the next scene at FitzSimmons house…again. In the living room…

**Jemma:** “Are you sure you don’t want to sleep on our bed. We can sleep on the couches while you relax in our big bed.”

**Deke:** “No thanks, it’s okay, I’ll sleep on the couch. You two deserve the big lovely bed. You two had a heavy day spending the whole afternoon taking care of me.”

Jemma sighs.

**Jemma:** “Just knock on our door if you need anything, okay?”

Deke nods his head.

Jemma lies down in the bed with Fitz.

**Jemma:** “I have a very weird feeling about him.”

**Fitz:** “He’s too kind? Yeah. Not that I want his memories to come back but I like him better when he’s like this.”

Jemma grinned.

**Jemma:** “So you still don’t like him?”

**Fitz:** “Jemma…”

**Jemma:** “I miss his goofy attitude. Too bad you aren’t with us when we time travelled. While we were on the chronicom ship and I also lost my memories with you, he imitated you in front of you just to help me remember.”

Jemma laughed.

**Fitz:** “Well, he must’ve given you a bad imitation of myself.”

**Jemma:** *speaks in Scottish accent* “I’m the man you loved. You’re bio I’m tech.”

**Fitz:** “That’s not funny. Bad acting.”

**Jemma:** “Oh c’mon, Fitz. You speak like that.”

Fitz is about to laugh.

**Fitz:** “No.”

Then the two of them laughed together.

We cut to the next scene. It was early morning, Bobbi and Hunter are in a convenience store.

Hunter gets a jar of gummy bears in the shelf. Bobbi saw him.

**Bobbi:** “Gummy bears? You love gummy bears?”

**Hunter:** “I love gummy bears. What did you get?”

Bobbi shows him two bottles of beer. Hunter gives her an approved face.

We skip to the next scene, Bobbi and Hunter just wen out of the store bringing two paper bags with something inside of them. They’re walking towards the car.

**Bobbi:** “Don’t you think it’s too early for beer?”

**Hunter:** “You should have asked that to yourself. You’re the one who picked those.”

**Bobbi:** “Well, we should find a good chiller to cool these bottles. Also, we’re not having gummy bears for breakfast.”

Hunter frowned. The two of them entered the car.

**Bobbi:** “A sandwich would be nice.”

**Hunter:** “Egg bacon sandwich?”

**Bobbi:** “And a cup of coffee.”

**Hunter:** “That…would be nice. I’m very hungry.”

Hunter starts the car.

**Hunter:** “How’s your wrist?”

**Bobbi:** “Burning.”

**Hunter:** “How near are we now?”

**Bobbi:** “My phone said we’re 2 hours away.”

**Hunter:** “We better get going.”

Cut to next scene, at FitzSimmons house. Deke wakes up on the couch. He rubs his eyes and rises up to sit. He hears a little girl’s voice.

“Mama? Papa?”

It’s Alya.

**Deke:** “Oh. Hi.”

**Alya:** “Hello, mister.”

**Deke:** “Call me…Deke.”

**Alya:** “Deke. Mama told me about you. You’re our visitor.”

**Deke:** “Yes, visitor. You must be Alya, right?”

**Alya:** “Yes.”

Alya smiles.

**Alya:** “Mama also told me about you. She said you’re a good guy. Do you wanna play with me?”

**Deke:** “Sure.”

A door is opened. It was Jemma going out from the bedroom.

**Alya:** “Mama!!”

**Jemma:** “You’re awake!!”

The two of them hugged each other.

**Alya:** “Mama, I discovered a new friend.”

She looks at Deke.

**Jemma:** “Oh, I’m sure you two would get along.”

Jemma talks to Deke.

**Jemma:** “How are you feeling?”

**Deke:** “I’m totally fine.”

**Jemma:** “I’ll give you vitamins later for your wound. I’ll cook pancakes first while you play with Alya.”

**Deke:** “Sure.”

Alya goes to him.

**Deke:** “So, what do you want us to play?”

Alya shows him her toy monkey.

**Alya:** “I would like you to meet my friend, Rafiki. Rafiki, this is Deke, my new friend.”

**Deke:** “Hi Rafiki.”

**Alya:** *imitates a monkey voice* “Hi Deke!!”

Fade in to the next scene, which is like 30 minutes later.

Fitz and Simmons are in the kitchen, staring at Deke and Alya playing with her toy monkey Rafiki.

**Jemma:** “They’re having so much fun together.”

Jemma smiles. Fitz looks amazed but at the same time, he feels awkward.

**Fitz:** “They’ve just met. Now they’re friends already.”

**Jemma:** “Yeah, that’s fast. 

Just at the outside of the house, a car just arrived. Jemma and Fitz goes outside to check who it was. It was May and Flint who arrived. They went out of the car and walk towards the house. May starts smiling.

**May:** “They’re very happy. I can feel it from here.”

**Jemma:** “May!! I missed you!!”

They hugged each other.

**Fitz:** “Hi Flint!! Good to see you too!!”

**Flint:** “Same as to you.”

At the same time, Zephyr 3 also arrived.

**Jemma:** “It’s them.”

The ramp of the Zephyr descended. We see Mack, Yo-yo, Coulson, Daisy, Sousa, and Kora.

**Jemma:** “Daisy!!”

She hugged Jemma first, then the rest. 

**Daisy:** “I missed you all!!”

Mack sees Fitz.

**Mack:** “Turbo!!”

**Fitz:** “Mack!!”

The team members were so happy to see each other. It was a long time since they’ve met. All of them hugged each other. Kora is just around there, getting to know others.

She looks at the surroundings.

**Kora:** “This is a nice place.”

**Fitz:** “Uhmm…thanks.”

**Jemma:** “Welcome to our holiday home, Director.”

Mack smiled.

**Sousa:** “It’s great to see you all in live-action.”

All of them laughed.

**Coulson:** “Sousa, this is not a movie.”

**Fitz:** “At least we’re all together now. Thank you all for coming.”

We see Alya coming out from the house. She runs towards them.

**Daisy:** “Hi, Alya!!”

**Alya:** “You must be Daisy!!”

**Daisy:** “Yes, I am.”

She pats her head. The others were also very happy to see the cute-looking girl.

**Daisy:** “So what’s up?”

**Mack:** “Where’s Deke?”

**May:** “Yeah, how is Deke doing?”

**Flint:** “Yeah, Deke. I want to talk with him.”

Fitz and Jemma look at each other. May also felt them. Her smile fades.

**May:** “Is there something wrong with him?”

Jemma clears her throat.

**Jemma:** “I'm afraid so, yes.”

**Fitz:** “At least, he’s alive.”

**Jemma:** “I did something so horrible.”

**Mack:** “Like what?”

We see Deke coming out of the door. When he saw everybody, he smiled as he is open to meet these ‘new’ people.

Everybody is very glad to see him except May who felt so confused and lost.

**May:** “Oh no.”

**Deke:** “Who are these people?”

It was Mack who first approached him.

**Mack:** “Deke, I’m so happy to see you!!”

He hugged him, but Deke has no idea who he was so he didn’t hug back.

**Mack:** “D, what’s wrong?”

**Deke:** “You must’ve known me. What is your name?”

Mack was dismayed.

**May:** “That’s why I felt something odd.”

**Mack:** “You don’t remember us?”

**Deke:** “No, who are these people?”

…

Cut to the next scene, all of them are inside the house.

Jemma feels very sad & guilty she talked to Mack.

**Jemma:** “I’m very sorry. I did this. I caused his memory loss.”

**Mack:** “Don’t blame yourself, it was an accident.”

**Jemma:** “Me and Fitz talked with him last night, helped him remember who he was but all he remembered is that one thing I always said.”

**Mack:** “Don’t worry, I’ll help him remember.”

At the back porch outside, we see Daisy and Sousa talking to Deke. He is eager to get more information from them to help him remember. Daisy and Sousa just feels bad about him.

**Deke:** “Have we met before?”

Daisy nodded her head.

**Daisy:** “Yes. My name is Daisy.”

**Sousa:** “My name is Sousa. I remember you calling me Dannyboy.”

Deke chuckles.

**Deke:** “Dannyboy? That’s a very nice name.”

Daisy grinned. 

**Daisy:** “Yeah, very nice name.”

Sousa looks at Deke’s forehead.

**Sousa:** “You had a pretty bad bruise on your head.”

**Deke:** “Oh. That woman…uhmm *snaps fingers* Jemma, hit me with a car. But don’t mind at all, she’s a nice person, she saved me. You’re all very kind.”

Daisy holds his hand.

**Daisy:** “We’ll help you remember. Did you know that you, Fitz, and Simmons are related?”

**Deke:** “Yes, they already told me about the ‘grandson’ thing. I find it very weird though. My grandparents are so young.”

Sousa scoffed.

**Sousa:** “Grandson?”

**Daisy:** “Oh, I haven’t talked to you about this. He’s also a man out of time, like you, Sousa, except that he’s from the future, and he’s from the past.”

Sousa looks amazed.

**Sousa:** “Wow. Didn’t know about that.”

**Deke:** “Just wanna ask.”

**Daisy:** “What?”

**Deke:** “Fitz and Jemma mentioned to me last night about the team and they said I were with you on your last mission.”

**Daisy:** “Yes, we time travelled. It’s a long story. Didn’t they tell you that you’re left in the 80s?”

**Deke:** “Oh…yeah. Jemma told me about that. She also mentioned about me being left behind in the 80s and I still looked the same like the last time you met me before.”

Sousa takes a look at his face.

**Sousa:** “Yeah, you still look the same.”

**Daisy:** “Maybe you only spent time there for like months.”

**Deke:** “Maybe.” 

All of this talking with the people he met before but Deke still doesn’t even have a clue what they’re talking about.

**Deke: “** It’s very hard to remember all what you’re saying. All I remember is that quote Jemma keeps on saying, and that I really have a thing for lemons. I don’t know why, that’s all I remember when I woke up.”

**Sousa:** “Lemons?”

**Daisy:** “That’s an improvement, usually, people with amnesia only gain memories a week after. But we’ll help you remember. You’re very smart, I’m sure you can remember everything in just a short amount of time.”

Daisy pats Deke’s shoulder. A way of telling him that everything is going to be fine. Deke is still trying hard to process all the information he heard. 

**Daisy:** “Let’s go inside, they’re eating something.”

**Sousa:** “Deke, don’t you wanna join us?”

**Deke:** “I’m fine. I’ll stay here outside instead.”

**Daisy:** “Okay.”

Just moments later, Mack came out of the door bringing two bottles of Zima and a bag full of something.

**Mack:** “Hey.”

**Deke:** “Hey”

Mack sits on the chair in front of Deke.

**Deke:** “Nice costume.”

Deke praises Mack’s long black coat.

**Mack:** “Oh. This? See, this is my work coat.”

**Deke:** “So I already met Daisy, Sousa, Fitz, Simmons, and Alya. That’s all the names I’ve heard. What’s your name, anyway?”

**Mack:** “I’m Mack.”

**Deke:** “Hey…Mack. You hugged me earlier, are we that close?”

Mack nods his head and gives him a smile.

**Mack:** “Yes, very close. You’re a very special person to me. And I feel bad seeing you like that.”

**Deke:** “Special? What did I do to you?”

**Mack:** “We had a mission last time, we time travelled. We got stuck in the 80s for like almost two years.”

**Deke:** “They also told me about that.”

**Mack:** “But you are not the only one who got left behind. I am too. I was grieving for my parents’ lost at that time. You came a long way just to find me. I was way too harsh on you. I didn’t even notice the many good things you did. You helped me get through my grief. You were there the whole time. I was about to ask you how you’re doing as a director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in your timeline but you don’t remember anything. Based on your look, I think you just stayed there for months and went back here.”

Deke points his face. He grinned as heard that remark multiple times.

**Deke:** “Oh, you mean this? I have heard that “you look the same” many times today.”

**Mack:** “I’ve missed you.”

**Deke:** “Here I am. Alive and well.”

**Mack:** “I was so overwhelmed to see you before, thought you would be happy if I brought you this. You loved these.”

He showed him the two bottles of Zima and get some lemons in a bag. Deke takes a look at the lemon.

**Deke:** “Lemon?”

**Mack:** “Yeah, lemon. You always loved having lemons around you.”

**Deke:** “Yes, I did. I remembered.”

**Mack:** “There are many other things you need to remember. We’ll help you with that.”

**Deke:** “Thank you. I really need help remembering everything, I feel like I’m missing something and I feel lost right now.”

**Mack:** “We’re having a feast inside. Let’s go.”

**Deke:** “Just you. I’ll go inside later. I need fresh air. I’ll take a walk down there.”

**Mack:** “Sure, D. Just be careful walking, your wound is still not fully healed yet.”

Both of them gave a smile to each other. 

…

We cut to the next scene. While the team is gathered in FitzSimmons’ house, Bobi and Hunter are already in the corn field with their weapons. They are spying on Deke walking on the field with a cane.

**Hunter:** “This is the exact place. The coordinates lead us here.”

Bobbi gets a picture of Deke.

**Bobbi:** “It’s him. Prepare our weapons.”

The two of them wear ski mask to hide their identity.

**Hunter:** “Let’s get him. I’ll be the first one to approach him.”

Hunter is slowly walking towards him. Deke doesn’t have a clue about this. Hunter is just at the back of him.

As soon as he is near to him, Hunter gets a towel with chloroform on his pocket, for him to knock him unconscious.

At that time, Deke is starting to feel that something is happening. He rolls his eyes and turns back and he saw Hunter wearing a mask. What’s surprising is he wasn’t even startled about that. He just played calm.

**Deke:** “Who are you? Are you a bad guy? What are you doing here?”

Hunter puts the towel back on his pocket. 

**Hunter:** “Mr. Shaw. We’re here to get you. Our boss needs you. ”

Deke scoffs.

**Deke:** “How did you know my name? You’re here gonna abduct me? You’re wearing a mask that robber wears. I’m not scared of you, you English man.”

Hunter freezes for a second and then he laughed and clapped at him.

**Hunter:** *claps* “Wow!! Bravo!! Bravo man!! You’re playing the  ✌ ️ ”I’m not scared”  ✌ ️ card. “

Bobbi points a gun on Deke’s back head.

**Bobbi:** “We’re not here to hurt you.”

Deke rolls his eyes.

**Deke:** “Then what is the gun for? — "

He hits Bobbi’s arm with his cane. She drops the gun and Deke caught it and knocks Bobbi down with the gun’s grip. He kicks Hunter’s balls. Hunter must’ve felt the pain so hard.

**Hunter:** “Aww!!!” 

Deke leered at him and points the gun at him.

**Deke:** “Gotcha.”

While that fight scene happened, the team were busy discussing about their lives and everything that they didn’t know what happened outside. May starts to give everyone confident face at everyone.

**Daisy:** “May, what’s wrong? Looks like you wanna punch us.”

**May:** “I feel something very odd.”

**Mack:** “None of us want to punch each other.”

**Flint:** “Yeah, mom. Where did you get that feeling?”

**May:** “None of you are feeling what I’m feeling. I think I felt this from outside the house.”

**Daisy:** “Deke is outside. Why does he even want to hurt anyone?”

**May:** “At the same time, I also felt a little bit of fear.”

**Mack:** “Wait, Deke. Let’s check on him.”

Mack walks quickly through the back door. Others follow him. As soon as he opens it, he sees Deke fighting two people with masks and taking them down. 

Deke throws away Bobbi’s battle staves and he’s pointing a gun on them, kneeling in front of him. Mack tries to stop him.

**Mack:** “Deke!! Drop the gun!!”

As soon as the masked people heard that familiar voice, they looked at him.

**Deke:** “These people are hurting me.”

Deke is starting to get mad.

The others looked surprised at what they’re looking.

**Jemma:** “How did he do that?”

**Daisy:** “When did he learn how to fight?”

**Coulson:** “So that’s what being director of S.H.I.E.L.D. does to you?”

**Yo-yo:** “Wondering how many years he stayed in that timeline.”

Mack approaches Deke.

**Deke:** “You came all the way here to spy and get me? Nice try.”

**Mack:** “No one’s getting hurt.”

Deke removes the mask of the two people and revealed their faces. As Mack saw the faces, he froze for a second. The others were startled on what they saw.

**Mack:** “Wait, Bobbi? Hunter?”

**Bobbi and Hunter:** “Mack?”

Deke looks annoyed on all of them.

**Deke:** “Wait, you knew all of them?!!”

**Fitz:** “What a reunion.”

**The screen turns black and it shows a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo and Coulson saying “We’ll return in a moment.”**

**Hunter:** “Aren’t you all happy to see us?”

Mack fumed.

**Mack:** “Happy?!! You’re trying to hurt him.”

He looks at Deke.

**Bobbi:** “What do you know about him?”

**Mack:** “He’s a friend of ours.”

**Bobbi:** “He’s wanted. Our boss sent us here to get him.”

**Hunter:** “Yeah, if we won’t get him, the thing inside our wrists will bloody explode.”

**Mack:** “What’s on your wrist?”

**Bobbi:** “They operated on us while we were asleep and insert a tracker in our wrist. Now that we’re busted, these will kill us now.”

Meanwhile, Deke is inside the house, talking with Daisy.

**Deke:** “Daisy, right?”

**Daisy:** “Yeah, you remembered my name.”

**Deke:** “Of course, I need to remember all of you. Tell me, who are these people? Why do you know of them?”

**Daisy:** “They’re our former fellow agents. But before that, let’s talk about earlier. How did you take down all of them? You haven’t even fought and won over an enemy before.”

**Deke:** “I just have the urge to fight when I saw them and I don’t really know why I knew how to do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you tuned in for the first three episodes of my fanfic. While writing this note, I'm about to write 8x04. Thanks.  
> And also, I really need help with this, I can't decide If I write this fanfic in narrative mode or script mode, (script mode is easier for me to write)comment down below if you like this version more than the previous ones. Thanks!! Comments make my day better.


	4. 8x04 "Family Ties"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons helps Deke remember anything. Meanwhile, Bobbi and Hunter meets the team again in the Lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks for my buddy, zinczx for writing the script.

This scene takes place right after the end of 8x03

At FitzSimmons house.

Bobbi: Mack, you don’t understand.

Mack: What do I need to understand? That man you encountered earlier, he’s our friend.

Hunter: We’re sent here to capture him because he’s a fugitive.

Mack: Fugitive?

Bobbi: Yes, if we can’t capture him in one week, these trackers will burn our body down. *shows the wrist*  
Mack doesn’t see the glowing red spot.

Mack: Where’s the tracker?

Hunter: What? You didn’t see the glowing dot? *slaps his wrist and the spot appears*

*Mack was shocked*

Mack: What the-. Okay, we’ll tell Simmons to remove this.

Bobbi: Thank you, we really need these trackers to be removed. It’s burning us.

Hunter: So sorry for bothering him, you, all of you, your reunion, new people. We just did this because we’re gonna be dead if we won’t capture him.

Mack: I understand. On the good side, we get to see you again.

*Mack hugs the two*

Bobbi: I missed all of you.

*7x08 title card but reversed and repeated*

**The lighthouse – 2 days later**

**Hunter:** So Bob how does it feel to back at shield, finally?

 **Bobbi:** I’m just happy to see everyone again.

 **Hunter:** Yeah me too it feels like it’s been forever.

 **Bobbi:** Yup its been way too long, but we didn’t have any other choice. We were disavowed.

 **Hunter:** I can’t even remember how many agents we’ve had to shake off our backs.

 **Bobbi:** Too many. How’s your wrist?

 **Hunter:** Better now that that bloody tracker is out.

Thank god for Simmons or we would’ve been screwed.

 **Bobbi:** Yeah, I don’t get it why send us to get this Deke guy when he doesn’t even know who he is?

 **Hunter:** Honestly, I have no clue love.

But hopefully we get to travel to more exotic distant lands, meet some more exciting unusual people and…maybe kill them.

 **Bobbi:** Only if they deserve it.

 **Hunter:** It’s good to be back.

**Meanwhile, Mack and Simmons are talking over the phone.**

**Mack:** So, how’s he doing? Did he remember anything yet?

 **Simmons:** Nope, nothing yet, but we will get through to him, trust me.

 **Mack:** I trust you Simmons. If anyone could get through to him its you

And Turbo.

 **Simmons:** I’m going to send updates to you every now and again, let you know how he’s getting on. It would help if we were at the lab, we could be getting better results with… dare I say it. The theta brain-wave frequency machine.

 **Mack:** No way Simmons, you of all people should know the risks of that damn machine.

 **Simmons:** Look, I know the risks. But we need answers. We need *sighs* We need our Deke back. This is really my fault, if I drove more carefully, then he wouldn’t be like this. I don’t know how long I can take this. It is frustrating.

 **Mack:** It’s just an accident, Simmons. We all want Deke to remember but that is not the way to do it. We can’t be taking risks, who knows what might have happened after we left.

 **Simmons:** That’s what we have to find out, it, it doesn’t. It doesn’t make any sense at all.

 **Mack:** Look. Simmons, we will find out and he will remember. I have to go but I will be in contact soon.

 **Simmons:** Ok sir. Stay safe out there.

 **Mack:** You too.

**Time lapse scenes**

**Fitzsimmons house**

**Fitzsimmons, Deke and Alya are bonding as a family**

**Fitz:** So, Deke you remember anything new about your past yet?

 **Deke:** Nope, I wish I knew, it’s extremely annoying.

 **Simmons:** Don’t worry about it too much, you’ll remember eventually, we just need time.

 **Alya:** Mommy, can we play the game now??

 **Simmons:** yes of course we can.

**The next day...**

**Simmons:** Okay so, Deke we are going to show you some things which just might help jog your memory okay?

 **Deke:** And how the hell are lemons gonna help me with that?!

 **Fitz:** So... Back at the base there wa-

 **Deke:** You’re losing me, what’s the base?

 **Fitz:** It’s a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. The one we used to work at and you were there because you were also an agent. Well kinda, after we came back from the future you did your own thing and created a business.

 **Simmons:** We didn’t even bother to talk to you about what happened after.

 **Fitz:** As I was saying... There was a girl there and…and you liked her

 **Deke:** Like. Liked, liked her?

 **Fitz:** Uh yeah but don’t get your hopes up, again... Because she didn’t like you back. To tell her you liked her you left lemons on her bed, it was some sort of tradition from the future. Does that ring any bells?

 **Deke:** I mean, all I know is that I like lemons, I’m sorry this is hopeless. I’m hopeless. I’m wasting your time. I’m never going to remember.

**The next day...**

**A scene is shown of young Alya and Deke sitting on a couch, laughing together, watching a movie together. It’s already nighttime, FitzSimmons are watching them at the back. Jemma’s head leaned on Fitz’ shoulder. They cannot believe this actually happened.**

**3 days later**

**Deke:** Hey Nana, Bobo, me and Alya are going to play hide and seem if that’s okay?

 **Simmons:** Wait, wait, wait. Wha- what did you just say?

 **Deke:** I’m going to play with Alya...?

 **Fitz:** No, no, the other thing!

 **Deke:** Nana, Bobo.....?

 **Simmons:** Oh my god Fitz! We did it!

**_Both of them laugh in excitement_ **

**Fitz:** I cannot believe it.

 **Deke:** Does someone wanna tell me what’s going on?

 **Alya: *** _giggles*_ bobo.

 **Fitz:** Nooo. You don’t get to call me that. Not even Deke over there gets to call me that. Actually, that’s the first and only time I’m gonna be happy with him calling me that.

 **Simmons:** ( _to deke)_ That’s what you used to call Fitz and I. Nana and Bobo. How did you remember?

 **Deke:** I- I don’t know it just, came to me. Suddenly I feel like, like. I’ve known you for a much longer time. No no, this is thanks to you both. You’re amazing. I’m going to play with Alya now, be back soon.

**Deke and Alya leave the house and venture off**

**Simmons:** Can you believe it Fitz? I didn’t think we could do it.

 **Fitz:** Hopefully that leads him to more memories because I’m tired of Deke being so nice. Something feels off about Deke and Alya.

 **Simmons:** What do you mean?

 **Fitz:** They get on too well, can we even trust Deke to be looking after her? For all we know that may not even be Deke.

 **Simmons:** Of course, it’s Deke. Why are you being so paranoid and all suspicious for anyways?

 **Fitz:** It…it just doesn’t make sense. We left Deke in another timeline and he’s just here. Somehow. With no memories whatsoever. I’m not wrong to be wary of him.

 **Simmons:** That’s deke. Trust me.

 **Fitz:** But how do you know that Jemma?!

 **Simmons:** Why would he have that mixtape on his pocket?

**_The screen blacks out and cuts to the lighthouse. Mack is entering a room_ **

**Bobbi:** So, Hunter. What do you think about Mack becoming Director?

 **Hunter:** Bit of a piss take really. I mean how does a bloody mechanic go from sticking to the garage and no field ops to full time badass director .

**_The camera turns slowly and pans out to show Mack standing right behind Hunter..._ **

_Bobbi stares at Hunter_

**Hunter:** He’s right behind me isn’t he?

 **Mack:** * _chuckles*_ If you have something to say about me you could’ve just said it Hunter, and if I’m honest I can’t say that I’m not surprised too.

Anyways... I think it’s time you guys properly reunited with the team.

**The three of them meet with the rest of the team**

**Hunter and Bobbi together:** Hey guys.

 **Daisy:** Long time no see.

 **Sousa:** I’m sorry, who exactly are these people?

 **Hunter:** Ah allow me to introduce myself mate. Amadeus Ravenclaw Hunter *gives out his hand to shake*

 **Sousa:** Uh is that name a joke or is it just another 21st century thing I don’t know about?

 **Hunter:** Just a starter joke, mate. Lance Hunter’s my real name.

 **Sousa:** Oh. And you? Miss…?

 **Bobbi:** Bobbi Morse. I know exactly who you are sir but I don’t know... How, you are?

 **Sousa:** Daniel Sousa. You may know me from the history books. Well I’m great, thank you.

 **Bobbi:** Daniel Sous- what? How…?

 **Daisy:** Uhm we kind of time travelled to stop an alien invasion slash end of the world type deal, but you know no big deal.

 **Mack:** So, in the process of that we decided to save one of the biggest shield icons in history.

 **Coulson:** A man out of time. Imagine that.

 **Hunter:** So, wait, you’re telling me you went time travelling after fighting bloody robots?

 **Mack:** We actually went to space between that, then we met the man your boss wants you to find.

 **Bobbi:** Deke?

 **Daisy:** Uh huh.

 **Sousa:** Yeah, which I now know right now…is FitzSimmons’ grandson.

**Hunter facepalms.**

**Hunter:** Wait, the bloody hell does that me- oh, hey Coulson, didn’t see you hiding in that dark and shady corner.

 **Coulson:** It’s great to see you two.

 **Bobbi and hunter:** You too sir.

 **Coulson:** Did anyone mention that I died yet?

 **Hunter:** Wait, what?

 **Bobbi:** You…you died?

 **Coulson:** Yeah, like multiple times.

 **Hunter:** Then how are you here exactly?

 **Coulson:** I’m an lmd, short for life model decoy. Like the killer robots you mean, Hunter.

 **Hunter:** Wait, you are?

 **Coulson:** You remember the Koenigs?

 **Bobbi:** Yeah, the creepy family of twin brothers?

 **Hunter:** No way. No…no…you cannot be serious. I knew it.

 **Daisy:** I think everyone knew it.

 **Coulson:** Or did they?

 **Hunter:** But no surely, they were actually robots... They were not one big coincidence.

**_The camera fades out and you can overhear the team all simultaneously debating whether the Koenigs were actually LMDs_ **

**_Birds begin to tweet in the background and the camera shows deke standing next to a tree in a field like area_ **

**Deke:** 18... 19... 20! Ready or not here I come!

**Deke opens his eyes and begins searching for Alya**

**Deke:** Alya!!

**He looks at everywhere. He wraps his mouth with his hands so that his voice would echo. He’s sure she’s just hiding at the barn. But he still didn’t find her.**

**Deke:** ALYA WHERE ARE YOU **_(calling out to her)_**

**Deke searches for her for around 30 minutes but there is still no sign of Alya**

**Deke:** No..no. This cannot be happening right now. Where could she have gone?

_*sighs*_

Alyaaaaaa.

**He begins to panic and runs back to the house as fast as _humanly_ possible **

**Simmons:** Oh, hey what’s up?

**Deke stands there panting looking shocked**

**Simmons:** What happened?

 **Deke:** its **_panting_** Alya. She’s. She’s gone.

 **Simmons:** WHAT

 **Deke:** I. We were playing hide and seek, I count to twenty and open my eyes and I looked for her for like 30 minutes. I looked everywhere

**Simmons calls for Fitz. Fitz emerges from the basement**

**Fitz:** Hey, what is it?

 **Simmons:** Alya is missing.

 **Fitz:** she’s what!???

How the hell did this happen

 **Simmons:** She just dissappeared- lost right now.

 **Deke:** It’s my fault

 **Simmons:** No! No it isn’t don’t blame yourself

 **Fitz:** What happened, Deke?!!!

**Fitz grabs Deke by his shirt and slams him against the wall**

**Simmons:** What the hell are you doing Fitz!! Stop it! I don’t want this!!

 **Fitz:** If anything happens to my daughter, you will pay for it!!

 **Deke:** Look, hurt me if you want. I’m sorry I didn’t look after her more carefully.

**Fitz drops him to the ground**

**Fitz:** So, how did you mess up this time ay?

 **Simmons:** There is no time for that! We have to be out there, looking for our daughter Fitz!

 **Deke:** She’s right.

**The three of them leave the house to look**

**Deke:** We should split up. Cover more ground.

 **Simmons:** But what if she was taken? We could we be walking into?

 **Fitz:** No, not again. Jemma.

**The screen cuts and transitions back to the lighthouse.**

**Mack is seen walking down a hallway wearing his Trench coat and a stern look on his face.**

**He enters a holding cell.**

**Mack:** You ready to talk?

 **The prisoner:** Are you ready to let me go?

 **Mack:** Funny one. I don’t have time to waste here so why don’t we just skip to the part where you tell me who the hell you are and what you want.

 **The prisoner:** Where is Phil Coulson??

 **Mack:** How about you start talking and then maybe I’ll bring in Agent Coulson hmm?

 **The prisoner: _sighs_** My name is Pikotel and one day. We will get him.

 **Mack:** Get who?

**Pikotel leans forward in his seat**

**Pikotel:** The wanted man...

**The next scene...**

**We see Alya standing there. Looking Dazed and confused.**

**The camera zooms out showing a barn and a young boy.**

**Young Boy:** Oh, hey fella. You lost.

 **Alya:** Yes. We were playing hide and seek with my friend. I got lost here.

 **Young Boy:** That’s sad. Wait, you don’t speak like us. That’s weird.

**The young boy notices the accent.**

**Alya:** What do you mean? I speak normally.

 **Young Boy:** Whatever. What’s your name?

 **Alya:** My name is Alya. What’s yours?

 **Young Boy:** Owen. Owen Shaw.

**Suspense music plays, and leaves on cliffhanger…**

**Back to the scene…**

**Alya:** Nice to meet you, Owen.

 **Owen:** You too.

 **Alya:** Do you wanna play?

 **Owen:** Uh my Dad said I shouldn’t talk to strangers.

 **Alya:** Oh.

 **Owen:** Maybe if you meet my dad then he will let us play together! Follow me.

 **Alya:** ok!

**Owen leads the two of them inside the barn and they approach Owen’s dad who is piling hay.**

**Owen:** Daddy look I made a new friend! Her name is Alya.

**Alya shies away behind a hay stack**

**Owen’s dad:** Owen... you aren’t supposed to meet other people. We talked about this, it’s dangerous. Get away from her.

 **Owen:** But why dad?

 **Owen’s dad:** Because. Because I said so. Come out from behind there, kid.

**Alya shakily steps out. Her and Owen are confused. But Alya is scared.**

**Owen’s dad:** You know what I said to you about going near people Owen. Bad things may happen!

 **Owen:** I’m sorry dad

**He whimpers**

**Alya:** Owen, are we not going to play games?

 **Owen’s dad:** I’m sorry kid, you need to leave. Please.

**Alya stares at him looking terrified.**

**Owen:** I’m sorry, Alya.

 **Owen’s dad:** Go now!

**He shouts and Alya sprints off out of the barn.**

**The next scene we see May and Flint walking up a set of stairs towards a door.**

**May knocks**

**Polly:** Oh hey May it’s so good to see you.

 **May:** Hi Polly is it ok to come in. We need your help, well. Robin’s help

 **Polly:** Of course, come on right in. Make yourselves at home. She has many new drawings, I keep thinking about them every time.

**May and Flint enter Polly’s house. Robin is seen drawing and other drawings scattered everywhere around the house.**

**Flint:** Robin has been busy I see.

 **Polly:** Yes, the drawings are getting worse again. I’m struggling to cope and she isn’t talking to me again.

 **May:** I’m sorry to hear that. Maybe I can get through to her for you.

 **Polly** : Oh, you are so kind.

 **May:** Hey Robin. What you drawing there?

 **Robin:** Mum!

**Robin and May hug. Polly looks at the two of them awkwardly.**

**Flint:** Hey check this out

**Flint snatches a drawing that was pinned to wall. Buried under countless of other drawings.**

**May:** What’s that even supposed to mean?

**The camera slowly drifts down to reveal a drawing of a portal and a man and woman standing over it.**

**Cut back to Alya running in the next scene.**

**She doesn’t get far as she turns around and sees Owen begin to cry and scream.**

**Owen:** Daddy, I can’t feel anything!!

 **Owen’s dad:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!

**Alya screams**

**The camera turns slowly to reveal Owen has disappeared out of his father’s arms.**

**Alya runs away in absolute shock and fear.**

**Meanwhile. FitzSimmons and Deke hear the screams and shouts and rush over to the barn**

**Simmons: _screams_** ALYA!

**Fitz turns to Deke**

**Fitz:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

**(Please notice that big brain link I made)**

**Simmons and Alya both run into each other and a rush of joy and relief blushes all over Simmons’ face.**

**Alya continues to cry**

**Simmons:** It’s ok, my love. It’s ok. Everything’s gonna be alright.

**Fitz and Deke rush into the barn**

**They encounter Owen’s dad and they hear a shotgun cock.**

**Fitz:** Hey, hey, hey. You do not wanna do that.

 **Owen’s dad:** Why?!! You did this to my son!

 **Deke:** What are you talking about?

 **Owen’s dad:** He was right here! And he disappeared! This never would have happened if it wasn’t for your meddling little daughter!

 **Deke:** Disappeared?

 **Fitz:** How dare you blame this on her!

 **Owen’s dad:** LEAVE. NOW!!

**Fitz and Deke run off meeting Simmons and Alya**

**Deke:** We have to go.

 **Fitz:** Right now.

**The four escape**

**Back at the barn Owen reappears.**

**Owen’s dad:** Oh thank god.

**The two hug tightly Owen cries and his dad gives a stern look towards the way Fitzsimmons, Deke and Alya went.**

**Owen’s dad:** I’m sorry. I was just very concerned for you. I overthinked. I think the girl hasn’t have to do with this. I think it’s one of the big people we met earlier.

**At FitzSimmons’ house.**

**Fitz:** Don’t you every scare us like that, little monkey.

 **Alya:** Sorry mama, papa. I shouldn’t have left my friend, Deke here.

 **Simmons:** Never do that again, okay.

 **Alya:** Okay.

**Alya goes to her room.**

**Fitz approaches Deke.**

**Fitz:** Look, about earlier…

 **Deke:** No, I understand. You’re her father and it’s okay if you feel that.

 **Fitz:** I shouldn’t have done that to you. I’m not like that. I won’t do that to you again, ever.

**Fitz pats Deke’s left shoulder.**

**Simmons:** Hey, remember that tall big guy with a trench coat you met last week?

 **Deke:** Yeah, but I- I forgot his name. Of all the people I met, I forgot his name. I remembered…

**He counts his fingers.**

…Yo-yo, May, Coulson, Sousa, Flint, and Kora. Did I forget something? Wait…that girl I talked to with that Sousa man.

**Fitz and Simmons look at him, they gave him a worried look.**

**Simmons:** Daisy.

 **Fitz:** She’s the woman we meant…that you liked before.

 **Deke:** Oh.

 **Simmons:** There are more things you need to remember. You aren’t fully healed yet. But don’t worry, that big coat guy, Mack, he said he’ll take you to the base to check your brain.

 **Deke:** Okay.

**The screen reveals the S.H.I.E.L.D logo and Coulson says “we’ll return in a moment”**

**We cut to the final scene and it is set in a dark room.**

**Two scientists are chained to polls**

**You can hear muffled screams off the screen and the camera turns to reveal Van Der Waal standing there.**

**He turns to the camera and says**

**Van der waal:** I will find them.

**He raises a revolver and aims it towards the camera.**

**You can hear the muffled screams get louder and louder. You can hesr the panic and the fear in the screams.**

**_*Gunshot* he shoots at the camera/a scientist_ **

**The first set of muffled screams dampen.**

**The camera turns towards the next victim and you can see the fear in his eyes**

**The screen blacks.**

*** _Gunshot*_**

**The best tv show theme tune to ever exist begins to play and the credits roll**

**Thank you for reading**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New episode will come out soon. 
> 
> And...comments make my day.


End file.
